theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blowback
"Blowback" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on April 9, 2002. Aceveda insists that Vic take uniformed cops in with them to bust an Armenian gang's drug delivery. After the bust, Julien sees the Team take a portion of the drugs for themselves. But in the end Shane ends up having the drugs and the vehicle they're in stolen from them. While the search for the drugs and the truck goes on, Mackey learns that his son is autistic. Synopsis Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Kimberly McCullough as Deena * Brent Roam as Tomas Motyashik * Kenneth Davitian as Older Armenian * Robert Miano as Bingham Co-starring * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Nina Jane Barry as Officer Lily Cacuzza * Amy Moon as Amy * Lee Cherry as Antoine * E. Roger Mitchell as Lester Hoffman * Daniel Henry Murray as Ricardo * Patrick Cavanaugh as Kirk * Kevin Allardice as Zach * Gary Douglas Kohn as Mark * Peter Higgins as Dr. Emil Bohdan * Joel Rosenthal as Matthew Mackey * Khali Macintyre as Girlfriend * Billy Neustice as Lucky * Edgar Agaronian as Theo Chorlian * Judi Beecher as Administrative Assistant Uncredited * Omar McClinton as Officer Roman * Kurt Sutter as Margos Dezerian * Unknown as Black Sergeant Officer ( background ) * Unknown as Detective Mark Stone Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes. * Seda Garibyan - Hyots Aghunak Plays at the apartment in the beginning * 3RD Root - Wah Wah Shane and Lem talking about the color of Rondell drugs in the car * SX-10 - Caught Up In The System Vic and the strike team prepping for the bust in the clubhouse * Haissmavourk Choir and Arakel Siunetsi - Yerg Votnlvai 1 (Hymn for the Washing of the Feet) Margos Dezerian and his guys snorting drugs in the apartment before the take down happens * Trailer Park Casanovas featuring El Vez - Beer Shane Vendrell arriving to Amy's place * Push - The Flute Song Plays at the cafe when Vic and Shane talk to officer Hoffman * Project 86 - Rebuttal Vic has a knife pointed for a guy in the shop * Jason Darling - One By One Julien visits Tomas Motyashik * Bernie Marsden - Ballad of Joliet End of the episode when Dutch rolls by his car seeing Vic kiss Danny Episode Title The title refers to the negative effects from a specific action, like the effects of the Strike Team theft of cocaine from the Armenian Mafia. Due to this, it might also be a wordplay on the word "blow", which is a slang term for cocaine itself. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: September 1, 2004 ** France: July 11, 2007 * Margos Dezerian is played by writer/producer of the show, Kurt Sutter. * Shane Vendrell makes a reference to hip-hop singer Grandmaster Flash, but Lem doesn't recognize it. * The car that Deena steals from Shane Vendrell is a 2002 Lincoln Navigator. During the episode, it is alternately described as black or blue. * Vic Mackey and the Strike Team drive a dark blue 2000 Dodge Durango. David Aceveda drives a light 2002 Mercury Grand Marquis with a 4MYW996 license plate. * Vic makes a reference to Ralphs supermarkets. * Margos Dezerian foot fetish is addressed during all of Season 3. Quotes * Vic Mackey: (after Ronnie sneezes) Is there anything you're not allergic to ? * Ronnie Gardocki: Sheet metal. * David Aceveda: Don't see any money in the log. * Vic Mackey: That's because there wasn't any. * David Aceveda: Major drug deal and no cash ? * Vic Mackey: Nope. Just a million in powder, a killer and two drug collars. Sorry, slow night. * David Aceveda: I guess if that's what you put in the book, then that's what you found. * Vic Mackey: You lost the Navigator ? * Shane Vendrell: Somebody stole it. * Vic Mackey: With the drugs inside ? * Shane Vendrell: Yeah. * Vic Mackey: Where were you ? * Shane Vendrell: At Amy's. * Vic Mackey: You stopped to get laid ? What the hell were you thinking ? * Shane Vendrell: I was thinking about getting laid. External Links * "Blowback" on the Internet Movie Database 105 Category:Season 1